harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Brigade (Hope and Glory novel)
The Black Brigade aka. Grindelwald's army was an organization of wizards and witches followed the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald in the early twentieth century. They sought to create a worldwide wizarding empire, which would overturn the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and force the Muggle population into slavery under their motto: "For the Greater Good" At the centrepiece of this cruel plan was the Deathly Hallows, which, united, Grindelwald believed would make him and his followers invincible. During the war years, the Black Brigade was the most feared organization of the Revolutionary and that most threatened the success of the ministry related to Conservatives" All members of the brigade were powerful dark wizards and feared, hunted and persecuted in their respective countries, but that allied to Grindelwald accepting serve him during his search for power. Allied to some countries and ministries, the Black Brigade was gaining status and fame as the war progressed. Not only witches and wizards, but also Muggles knew and feared it, so that many refused to pronounce his real name, so that they refer to the brigade just as "Grindelwald's army". After a number of years terrorising Europe, the army's leader, Grindelwald, was defeated by Albus Dumbledore. During the postwar years, the Black Brigade members were hunted down and killed by Aurors from around Europe. Still, some wizards and witches were acquitted of charges of loyalty to Grindelwald, because they proved (or could bribe their investigators) that acted against their will. History The Black Brigade was formed by Gellert Grindelwald during his planning about the Global Wizarding War. It was his knowledge that could not only ally to a ministry, because this way his activities would be restricted and he often get involved in political issues that would hamper his plans. Also could not rely solely on the Nazis, as was his desire to betray Hitler. In a manner who possessed, besides a group of dark wizards, a powerful and renowned muggle structure which enabled him to master the wizarding and muggle worlds. Once convinced that would create the Black Brigade, Grindelwald proceeded to hold a secret meeting in the Lestrange Manor, in Britain, where he would convene a series of dark wizards of different nationalities, and his allies from Swiss and German ministries, as well representatives some of Adolf Hitler (whom he appointed as "Muggles Ambassador"). Ideology The main purpose of the Black Brigade was to support Gellert Grindelwald in his quest "For the Greater Good". Thus, it was the duty of the members of the brigade support the decisions of Grindelwald, besides providing support on his travels. Each time that Grindelwald was successful in what he wanted, it was to Black Brigade's members usurp positions and titles of ministry and schools, so that Grindelwald possessed a representative where desired. Examples are the Ministers for Magic in Germany and Switzerland who are members of the Black Brigade, and Antinko Dolohov, director of Durmstrang during the war. In other words, it was also the main purpose of the Black Brigade extinguished the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy of Wizarding Secrecy, and the future, organize and govern the Muggle world. Lemmas The Black Brigade had two different slogans. One referred to the end of the statute International Wizard of Secrecy and the other referred to the desire of revolution to the measures imposed by the Ministries of Magic in Europe, and the desire for revolution aqueleles versed in magic (and preferably pure-blood), can take command the government due to their great power. Such lemmas were: *"For the Greater Good" *"Rotundum et Potestas" —Latin inscription for"Revolution and Power". Known members of the Black Brigade *Gellert Grindelwald, fouder. *Antinko Dolohov, former headmaster of Durmstrang, 1944-1945. *Gabor Medgyessy, leader of the Hungarian Wizarding Troopers. *Adrian Donskoy, dark wizard. *Many other European Dark Wizards. Category:Organisations Category:Hope and Glory novel